Talk:Pareidolia
Untitled What heppened to the Kevin Sherwood video the one with the lyrics this new one looks kinda tacky with the napalm zombie just doesnt look right some guy probobly just wanted some suscribersFryingpan57 01:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) It should be noted that all of the Zombies songs made by Kevin Sherwood are featured on their respective article with the video posted on KSherwood Ops (Kevin's YouTube channel), why should this one be different? Exactly,some random guy took off the official video posted on Kevins channel took it offFryingpan57 18:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Put this video on the page. Why was the video changed from the composers lyric video to somebody elses? and why haven't I been able to edit the video section? Is someone just leaving it open for edit so they can keep their video on there? Just looked at the history some 14 year old Finnish boy changed it really cant we like do something I mean he changed the Official video to some random videoFryingpan57 00:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Now no one can listen to the song now because it got blocked off youtube stupid kids know it all they think and can do it all mess up everything in the end really stay away kids Fryingpan57 00:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7YAHQQQkcQ Theres the composers one if someone wants to replace the fake one. Sounds right In the song where it says, "They're looking for something more." It could be reffering to the people that think there is more to the Ascension/CotD easter egg. We will never know since Kevin Sherwood leaves the message of the song and it's lyrics ambigous. amyone think that this song is from richtofens point of view? mostly the songs from elena siegman is about sams point of view but richofen might consider the group his friends. Since the songs have no (confirmed) message, your both wrong. ^fail. Why? It will never be confirmed. I dont know why anyone will think it will be. Kevin is under contract to not say it, and Gayarch won't tell us. Its obviously Richtofen, same with Not Ready to Die. Srsly, grow a brain. NOTE: For some reason I cant go past your signature, it wont let me. It forces me to move it for some stupid reason. Its most likely Richtofen though, because you can tell the plot is about to get thick, since everything is revolving around richtofen. If you lose when you get the Focusing stone, a mini cutscene/voice thing happens instead of GAME OVER music. He says something like its almost over, then starts to laugh, then choke, that laugh some more. I have a brain, probably much larger than yours. But let's not get into that. Since they don't have a confirmed message, we can't just say it has a message thats "Samantha is feeling traumatic" or "Richtofen's insanity". And for fucks sake please stop moving my signature with your comment, it makes it seem as if I'' am the one saying it. That's also the point, it will '''never' have a message, so all of us are just gonna have to deal with that. It's just a case of tough shit. Guys, Gruntijackal is right. Stop trying to find its point of view since its unknow and can be seen from many places and its TREYARCH not Gayarch and i know youre trying to insult it in the most retarded way that most people use and im pretty sure Kevin Sherwood doesnt say the message of the song not because of Treyarch but probably because he wants to do it cuz he wants to. Now go to hell and stop talking about shit like this since it is speculation and cannot even be added to the page CounterShift 02:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) First things first. Telling people to not call Treyarch Gayarch, then immediately swearing an unfortunate amount of times, is really not the way to get people to listen to you. Nor is telling him to "go to hell." Second, this is a talk page. Does it matter if it gets added to the actual article? Till Hell Freezes Over 20:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ending version This is the link to the ending version of Pareidolia on Ascension and Call of the Dead: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnRBSmSpTU4&feature=related I don't know how to add it to this article. All the zombies music is on the composers channel. The ending song version is on his channel here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_S-sLq2LqQ I wonder if the music easter eggs are giving us hints on the fourth map pack except "Five"? 19:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Metorite Locations For the third location it says, "across from stamin-up" This should be edited to say "across from Deadshot Daiquiri/Double Tap/PhD Flopper/Stamin-Up" [[User:Nathan_94|'Nathan_94']]Talk 02:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) (is the easter egg song for the most recent Zombies map, Shangri-La.) should be changed to (is the easter egg song for the Zombie map, Shangri-La.) because moon is the recent map. Sentence change (is the easter egg song for the most recent Zombies map, Shangri-La.) should be changed to (is the easter egg song for the Zombie map, Shangri-La.) because moon is the recent map. Game Over Version Shouldn't someone add the game-over version of this song? That would pretty much complete the page. Novafan365, master of scrap 03:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Lyrics and please don't make another Lyrics topic i noticed that the line: "My nine eyes die of light die by the blight" is wrong and should say: "My nine eyes of light die by the blight''" I shouldn't be incorrect since I noticed something weird when listening to the song and the official video says it differently. I will change it shortly. CounterShift 02:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Why is that section blocked? I can't fix the error in the lyrics. (Btw im new on this whole editing thing and would like to know how to do it better cuz all I know is how to sign posts) CounterShift 02:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Shangri-la isnt the most recent Zombies map anymore, therefor i think it should be changed What the hell does that have to do with the lyrics?!? please make sure that when you comment you do it on the right topic by clicking edit next to the corresponding topic Hidden message? I was watching a video of Coming Home being played on Guitar Hero 3 and I saw a video of a hidden message in Pareidolia. I don't have to guts to watch it, so can someone do it for me? Thanks.- BURNBAG 83!! 15:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Small error in the lyrics In the lyrics for the song, it says: "''I might try to find my light tonight Hide my sight from eyes I try to fight My nine eyes die of light die by the blight Ride white knight unite my plight tonight" When it should say: "I might try to find my light tonight Hide my sight from eyes I try to fight My nine eyes of light die by the blight Ride '''Wight' knight unite my plight tonight"'' Source: Pareidolia video with lyrics on KSherwoodOps' YouTube channel '' ''JBJ360 05:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) finally someone else noticed. now we have to find a way to fix it cause the lyrics are protected CounterShift 11:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Error in fragment locations It says "First Meteorite: The very first piece of the meteorite is located in the starting room'.', behind the Quick Revive perk machine.", when it should say "First Meteorite: The very first piece of the meteorite is located in the starting room, behind the Quick Revive perk machine." Also the perk spawn randomly in this map correct? So we need to change the article about where the third fragment is because Stamin-Up is not alwasy going to be there. LightoftheDarkness 19:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hidden easter egg in lyric OMG guys play it backwards and you hear "Save me moses!" creepy as hell! Kevin is a legend. Pareidolia also means revealing things played backwards according to wiki. Try it but it is creepy i will warn you now We really need to mention this is the page. Its pretty obvious it was intended to say "save me moses" so can we have it in doc? Nism100 10:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC)